Breaking Free
by cam109
Summary: Harry is struggling with the aftermath of Defeating Voldemort, when he is rescued by Hermione. Leaving Britain they go to America to help Harry recover, when they are sucked into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

-1**AN: I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter, as much as I may wish it, and I'm not making any money from writing this, I'm just someone with too much free time on my hands.**

_*abc*_ - thoughts both Edward hearing them, and Harry and Hermione talking through thoughts

_This is going to be a long day_, thought Harry as he trudged through the rainy car park with Hermione, to their new school, Forks High School. It was not only their first day at a new school, but their first time in a muggle school, as for the past five years they had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And there couldn't be two more different school, while Hogwarts was a big castle, FHS was a small, non-descript building, and while a part of him still longed to be back home, he still knew that he couldn't. No it wasn't that he'd been run out of town, but that after all that had happened there he knew that if he went back sort himself out.

The battle against Voldemort at the end of his sixth year had been difficult, the sight of people standing up and fighting for him, dying for him, haunted his dreams afterwards, and it only seemed to escalate. All he saw at night was people he loved getting hurt and killed, and during the day everything he saw brought back these thoughts and visions. He found that the only way to stop this was to drink, so that is what he did. He knew that the Dursley's were afraid of his mood swings, but couldn't find himself caring, until Hermione, his girlfriend of just over a year, found out.

===Flashback===

He was into his second bottle of wine, when he looked up to find Hermione storming towards him.

"Hermione, luv! You came to visit!" he slurred out, happy that he girlfriend was with him, not noticing her scowling at him.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing, drinking in the middle of the day? I came over here to check that you were safe because I hadn't heard from you in weeks, to find out that the reason you didn't write was because you were too busy getting drunk?" She was bright red at this point and breathing heavily. Taking a deep, calming breath she continued ,"What happened to the Harry that I fell in love with, is he still in there?"

Harry was stunned by the sudden outburst, that seemed to sober him up a bit. He knew that he was losing her, but he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her, she was the only thing he had in his life that was worthwhile. "Please don't leave me, I can't lose you, please," by this point the tears were running down his face as he unashamedly begged her to stay.

Any of the remaining anger she disappeared as she saw how vulnerable and scared he looked. Pulling him into a hug he broke down completely, "I need you…it's just so hard…all I ever see is _them_…I just want to forget…"

This was a side of Harry she had never saw before, and in truth it scared her. When the battle with Voldemort was over, she knew Harry was relieved, she didn't know that it was affecting his so badly, if he continued he would have a complete breakdown, and she didn't know if he could ever come back from that. Making a quick decision she took Harry's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Harry, this is not good for you, I-I don't think you should stay here, its not giving you any chance to move on"

After he nodded, mutely, she continued, "I think that we needed to get out of here, away from the memories for a bit before they destroy you."

Bringing up his sleeve to wipe away the tears he spoke up, "If you think I should, I will but where will we go?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if we go and pack just now we can get out of here as soon as possible, and figure out then?" Harry looked at her, and swore that he could see her brain, working through all the possibilities.

"Yeh, ok, but are you sure that you want to do this, I mean give up your life?"

"You need me, and that makes me sure I want to do this," she said as she took his hand and lead him forwards.

===End Flashback===

So finally, after a stop at Gringotts, they got on a plane to America, as Hermione eventually decided, where they went on a road trip and ended up in Forks, Washington. When they arrived there, they had a long talk about what they were going to do, as they had found out that the American schools were starting up after the summer break soon, and about whether they were going to enrol, and where. They, after many hours came to the decision that they were going to stay and go to the High School in Forks, at least for a while, as it was quite far out and secluded, and they liked the laid back feeling that seemed to tell them that they didn't have to rush around.

Walking into the office they approached the red headed woman at the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked, slightly hesitantly, as if put off by Harry's dull lifeless eyes.

"Hi I'm Hermione Evans, and this is Harrison Black, we're new" said Hermione giving the fake names that they decided upon when they signed up at the school.

"Ah yes" she replied and began to search through the paper that were piled haphazardly on her desk. "Here are your schedules and maps of the school." After a few minutes of explaining to them about the running of the schools they left the office to their first class, double English.

Mr Carlson, the English teacher, was the bitter sort, he was the embodiment of 'those who can't do teach' but still have a love of reading nearly overshadowed his hatred of teaching. Ignoring them completely he began his lesson on Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. By the end of class Harry was snoring on his desk, while Hermione was writing notes, but it seemed that it was only instinctual as her eyes were glassed over.

Next they had Biology, then music before they split up for lunch, and while they found Biology alright, gym was awful. The biology teacher Mr Varner got on with everyone and was the type of teacher that always tried to make his lessons fun. The only problem, they had was that, unlike in English were they were ignored, Mr Varner had them stand up and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Harrison Black, from England, I came to Forks to get away from my life" was Harry's introduction, sitting down he stared at the teacher as if daring him to ask any questions.

Hermione looked over at him with a scowl and shook her head as she stood up, "I'm Hermione Evans, a friend of Harry's from England. I tagged along when he came over to America, looking for some new experiences," smiling round at her new class mates she sat down, and took Harry's hand, sending her thoughts over to him, a technique they had practiced the year before, of mentally speaking to each other, when touching ,through legilimency. *_What were you thinking saying that in front of the class, we're trying to blend in not stick out like a sore thumb!*_

_*Sorry Mione, I just couldn't help it, 'sides I've got a major fag craving, its making me irritable*_

_*You are ridiculous, you know I love you but you really need to be careful about what you say*_

_*Will do babes* _he grinned over to her.

The rest of biology was uneventful, but when they arrived at music they knew it was going to be a complete disaster, as both Harry and Hermione had next to no experience in music, neither in the theory or the practical. The class was focusing on Baroque music, and they spent the hour trying to hear the different terms in the music played on the CD, a deaf person would have done better than they did.

The hour class in music, finally ended to the eternal praises of Harry and Hermione, so first out of the room they set off for their next challenge; the school cafeteria.

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, I know I'm jumping in at the deep-end but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**07/09/10 – I had trouble getting the next chapter sorted, and then gave up, but am back now, and have sorted out a couple of things wrong with this chapter and should have the next chapter out by the end of the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter, as much as I may wish it, and I'm not making any money from writing this, I'm just someone with too much free time on my hands.**

_*abc*_ - thoughts both Edward hearing them, and Harry and Hermione talking through thoughts

**Chapter 2:**

"This looks like fun," remarked Harry as he looked around at the busy lunch hall, which seemed to have the same number of students as Hogwarts, but be a fraction of the size and none of the charm. It was what he imagined every other high school in America looked like, while Hogwarts was one of a kind.

"Play nice Harry." smiled Hermione as she lead him over to the queue for the food counter.

"Aw, but look around Mione, this place is so mundane, I don't think they even know the meaning of the work exciting," pouted Harry childishly.

"That is why we are here, a normal high school, for a normal boring year" Hermione remarked as she filled up her plate and walked over to an empty table. All around them was the life her and Harry never had, a normal one. Sitting in a comfortable silence they took in the new experience of peace in the loud cafeteria, when Harry's eyes fell on a group in the corner.

The group was made up of two girls and two boys, and while they were all laughing and joking, there seemed something fake about it as if it was all an act. They were two couples, two of them he recognized from their Biology class while he didn't know the other two. But apart from the girl from Biology, there was something very odd about them that made Harry's 'spidey senses' tingle.

"That group over there" Harry said motioning to them. "There's something… different about them."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frown.

"They feel a bit dangerous, but it feels like its hidden, its strange," pausing he thought it over, but couldn't come up with a better explanation. "I don't know, I think I might need to take a look"

"Are you sure, I don't like you using that," she asked knowing immediately that he was talking of using legilimency on them, and she morally didn't like using.

"I know I don't like it either, but I am getting some weird vibes from them, and I'm tired of our lives being at risk, so I want to know now whether or not they are a risk, as you said it is our luck that something always seems to be a danger. For once, strange that I'm saying this, but its better to be safe than sorry"

"You're right, oh and that's got to be the first time I've every heard you say that. So what have we got?" asked Hermione, as Harry focused on the group. Deciding upon the guy from Biology, who was already was already looking in their direction he reached out, but instead of hearing a single mind he heard a cacophony of noise from what felt like every mind in the school. Screaming out he tried to cut the connection but kept losing his concentration from the pain. As the noise kept building it soon became too much, and everything went black.

When Harry woke he was in a bed in an unknown room. Looking round he noticed it, unmistakably, as a hospital, with Hermione sitting in a chair next to him. He felt himself tense up, he had never liked hospitals, but now it was worse, he closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself calm

"What happened?" he whispered with a clenched jaw.

"I don't know. You went to read one of the Cullen's mind, when you started screaming and then passed out. The school was so concerned that they sent you straight to hospital. What did happened? Did you hear anything?"

"I don't know, but can you please get the doctor or somebody so I can get out of here?" asked Harry, and Hermione knew that while he sounded calm, on the inside he was panicking.

"Ok," she agreed as she pressed the button at the top of the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before they were joined by the doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr Cullen, your doctor," said a soft-spoken man, who then did all the standard checks, or what Harry presumed were standard checks.

On the entrance of the doctor Harry opened his eyes to look at the doctor who was eerily familiar. _*He's another one* _

_*Are you sure?*_

_*Absolutely* _

"Do you remember what happened?" continued the blonde man.

"A bit of a headache I guess, must have passed out," Harry shrugged.

"Well, you did have a headache but it was so severe that it knocked you unconscious, so we are going to run a few tests so as to find out the cause."

"No I don't want any tests, just get me the forms and let me go," stated Harry wanting to get out of the hospital

"I would recommend highly against this you have passed out from a headache, for reasons not yet known, this headache could be from a more serious condition."

"I'll be fine, always am, and I have a rule - never stay in hospital any longer than necessary, so please just get me the forms," and at this Harry walked out of the room with Hermione by his side and Dr Cullen behind him.

"Anne, Mr Black is checking out, can you please get the required forms" asked Dr Cullen of the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Certainly Dr Cullen," said the nurse and she started sifting through the files on the desk before handing over the appropriate form.

"Now Mr Black, are you sure that you want to discharge yourself? I would highly recommend you stay to find out what caused you to collapse."

"Look I don't care what you recommend just give me the damn forms!," nodded Harry, keeping friendly on the surface but on the inside getting irritated at the man, thing.

"Sorry but he hates hospitals, so there is no chance of you changing his mind," smiled Hermione.

"If you are sure," concedes Dr Cullen, as he flicks through the form putting crosses on certain lines. "If you just sign on the marked lines, this will remove you from the care of Fork's Hospital."

"Will do Doc," remarked Harry as he read through the document quickly, before signing the form.

"Well, Mr Black, please be careful and if you collapse again I would recommend coming back here, and allowing us to do our test," said the doctor as he walked them to the door.

"It won't happen again don't you worry Doc," smiled Harry as he breathed in the fresh air coming in from the doors in front of him.

"Thank you for you patience Doctor Cullen," said Hermione as she was dragged out the door by Harry.

"You are very welcome Miss Evans," the doctor nodded before they both went their separate ways.

Looking through the car park he quickly found his beloved car, when they first landed in America, they decided to buy a car since it would cost more to rent, and spent a day touring round different second hand car dealerships. It was finally on their fifth stop that they found the one, it was a 1968 red Chevy Camero with black stripes, and Harry fell in love immediately. Hermione knew that they probably paid too much for it, but the look on Harry's face silenced any protests, he was for the first time since he defeated Voldemort, excited, and she wasn't going to be the one to stop that. Since then he was obsessed with the car, whenever he had any free time he would be out tinkering about, at first he had no idea what did what, but when they stopped in a small town outside Chicago she bought him a book on mechanics, now, two months down the line the book was held together by sellotape and they car was running much better than it did when they first bought it.

She watched, concealing her grin, as he lovingly stroked bonnet and roof before climbing in the drivers seat.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked already thinking through the possibilities.

"I scanned the bloke with brown hair but I something happened, and I heard...everything, I think every person in the school. It was so loud and painful"

"Could you have made a mistake?" Seeing his resulting scowl in her direction she moved onto the next theory. "So it must be on his side, maybe him picking up on everyone's thoughts, but how could he manage the level of concentration to read all those minds at once. Unless… unless he wasn't doing it on purpose." She paused to think as her fingers drummed the dashboard. "Did you hear _any _of his thoughts?"

"Eh, _no_, I was kind of distracted by all the extra ones running through his head." He replied dryly.

"Yes, right, well we don't know enough about them to know what could have caused this. We need to get to know them."

"Oh, interesting, get to know the people who might be trying to kill us."

"Right now we don't know if their trying to kill us, just that they're dangerous. We're dangerous but that doesn't mean that we're trying to kill someone."

"Yeh, you're right, I just don't like it," sighed Harry.

"I know," agreed Hermione. "However you have broke your record, hospital on the first day of school."

"Yeh, lucky me," remarked Harry. "At least here I could leave, Madam Pomfrey would never have let me leave."

"Yes, but it is something that you will have to deal with, you nearly had a panic attack there and you can do that all the time, what if it was something serious," reasoned Hermione.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, being in hospital, it just brings back too many memories, I tried but..."

"I saw that and I am so proud of you, I could see that you were about to lose control, but you kept it," said Hermione as she took his hand.

"Its just I could see their faces, and they were just staring at me."

"I know babe, just take a deep breath, and think of all those who are alive thanks to you. You did the right thing, you have done nothing wrong, " she whispered.

Harry stayed silent as he tried to process that thought. Since the day when she confronted him in the park, she had been helping him come to terms with what happened, and slowly but surely she was succeeding. He was still having nightmares but they were becoming less as he was coming to accept the deaths of those close to him. Ron, Mooney and Luna's deaths were the ones that affected him the most.

In his sixth year he realized that his life was a sham, set up by Dumbledore with the help of Mrs Weasley. From the first time they had met his friendship with Ron was manipulated by Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley, and Harry didn't know that Ron really was his friend until Ron stepped in front of cutting curse aimed at Harry.

Mooney was hit by an Avada in the final battle bringing about the end of the Marauders and the last link to his parents.

Ever since the battle in the department of mystery he became good friends with Luna, to the end he found her confusing, but she was such a good person he couldn't help but become friends. She had such a unique out look on the world, that she could see straight to the heart of the matter and would always say exactly what was needed. She had been captured, tortured and killed by death eaters, both for her connection to Harry and to punish her father, Xenophilius, for the articles he printed on Harry's behalf.

One day Harry would fully come to terms with the deaths and the battle with Voldemort, and he would do it for Hermione, but they both knew that day wasn't any time soon.


End file.
